


When and Where We Meet

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Merpeople AU [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Het, Human, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Light Angst, Mermaids, Merpeople, One-Sided Attraction, Teasing, Tension, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Ultra Magnus's rendezvous with Charlotte are found out, but that doesn't stop him from going to see her.
Relationships: Ultra Magnus/Charlotte, Ultra Magnus/Original Character(s)
Series: Merpeople AU [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/695466
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	When and Where We Meet

He should have known something would come up to his numerous excursion while on patrol. Ultra Magnus had believed no one would question his fervent to patrol their territory boundaries as well as the increased presence of Megatron’s pod. And yet, here he was at the grotto, other mers staring at him as Optimus came to greet him.

Normally, Ultra Magnus enjoyed seeing his friend and leader. However, the look on his face was enough to tell the large whale what he wished to speak about. Something that he was not entirely comfortable with sharing to anyone.

“Ultra Magnus,” Optimus greeted.

Ultra Magnus nodded but remained stiff and at attention.

“At ease, Magnus.”

His voice didn’t calm him down at all. Despite the gentleness behind it, he knew Optimus had questions. What they were, he did not know. But he wanted to get it out of the way already. “What did you wish to discuss, sir?”

“As much as your persistence and dedication to monitoring our borders is appreciated by the pod, it has been brought to my attention you have journeyed further than our border.”

Ultra Magnus said nothing at first. He wasn’t sure who was the whistleblower on his extra excursions, but he wasn’t completely surprised that someone had told Optimus. He wasn’t trying exactly to keep this a secret. He just figured it didn’t need to be discussed, as he wasn’t doing anything wrong or anything to betray Optimus.

He only wanted to see her again. The human he had managed to save from that sharkticon, Charlotte… They had been meeting many times since that day, and every time, he was thrilled to see her. She still refused to go far out into the water, but he was fine with that. He didn’t mind taking the short trip up to the cove they always met at to be with her.

And she liked being with him too. Even after he confessed to her, she didn't reject his visits. She had yet to give a response to his confession, but he was fine with that. He knew her self-esteem was holding her back, and he was in no hurry to rush her. He wanted her to come to like him back, on her own terms. He would wait until then.

Of course, unless Optimus would try to put a stop to his meetings. Which he doubted, but he had to present his case well. He didn't want to jeopardize his time with her.

“I am merely meeting a friend, sir,” he said. “Since our meeting place isn’t far, I go after I finish my rounds.”

Optimus nodded, seemingly taking what he said into account. “And this friend, are they a wandering mer... or a human?” His tone wasn’t judgmental or indicating whether he was upset or annoyed, but Ultra Magnus could still catch the concern.

The merwhale said nothing for a moment. Instead, he tried to determine who might have told Optimus; just who would have followed him for Optimus to indicate a human being a possibility? He had ideas, considering who he traveled with, but he couldn’t be certain. He also couldn’t just go around accusing everyone either. He had to be smart about this.

But seeing the Prime still staring at him, patiently waiting for an answer, Ultra Magnus finally replied, “Is the answer important?”

Optimus sighed. Urging his fellow merwhale away from prying ears and spying eyes, they took to a more secluded spot. Ultra Magnus could tell the others were staring as a different tone.

“I will be frank,” Optimus said, once they were far away enough from the others. “But I only ask as your friend. Are you seeing a human on these excursions?”

“... I am,” he said, letting out a deep sigh. “We met some months ago. From the sharkticon attack I had mentioned around that time.”

Optimus recalled the incident. Initially, he believed the sharkticon to be part of Megatron’s pod, but it appeared to have been a rogue mer. If it had been one of Megatron’s men, then they would have dealt with some sort of retribution by now.

Still, it wasn’t like Ultra Magnus to get attached to any humans he had come across. He was generally impartial to humanity, believing that they were mostly harmless. He never really interacted with them, unless they needed saving. He also never made any attempts to befriend the humans he encountered.

“I admit, I am… surprised.” Optimus said. “You have interacted with many humans before, as your patrol area is closer to the beach. However, I have never heard of you going out of your way to meet them.”

“Her home isn’t far from the shoreline. And she often goes to a nearby cove to meet me.”

“... A female?”

Ultra Magnus nodded. No longer ashamed, it was enough to feel the growing pressure of doing something out of his norm; the fact it involved a female human meant little else.

“Her name is Charlotte,” he cooed, relaxing visibly as he thought of her.

“You care for this female then?” Optimus asked, coming to sit on a small stone seat, Ultra Magnus opting to remain upright.

“I…” he hadn’t admitted aloud the degree of his feelings for Charlotte to anyone else but her. He knew it was great enough to go out of his way to visit time and time again, but to admit it aloud… He sighed, feeling comfortable with his old friend. “I do.”

“Magnus loves a human?!”

The sudden voice hit Ultra Magnus like a wave, causing him to groan softly as he shook his head, moving a hand to press against his face. “Oh Primus~”

Rodimus suddenly appeared from a small alcove to bolt and swim around the merwhale. “I never thought I’d see the day you’d fall for anyone, but a female human?! I thought you didn’t like humans!”

“Rodimus, that’s enough,” Optimus huffed, upset and annoyed at his son for eavesdropping and spying on a sensitive and private issue.

“Come on, Father,” he said, still floating around Ultra Magnus, who was grimacing at this point. “You can’t say you’re not surprised. Magnus doesn’t even hook up with other mers, and now he’s saying he’s in love with a human?”

It took all of Optimus’ willpower not to discipline the young mer, especially when he could see how agitated Ultra Magnus was becoming. Besides, Rodimus wasn’t one to talk. “Enough, Rodimus. Need I remind you of your own human infatuation?”

“Well yeah, but this is Ultra Magnus! He’s always serious and on duty. Unless this woman he’s seeing is as…”

“Choose your words wisely, Rodimus.” Ultra Magnus’ growl surprised both mers, causing Rodimus to slink back. “You do not know Charlotte. She does not deserve such ridicule.”

“H-Hey, come on, Magnus,” Rodimus cooed, trying to approach the agitated mer, only to dart away when he snapped at him. “I was only joking around, you know that.”

“Magnus?” Optimus approached, seeing there was something more clearly going on between his friend and his female interest. However, instead of an answer or another quip to Rodimus - as the merwhale often did to silence the young pup - his steely mask returned as did his rigid stature.

“Permission to leave, sir. I’m required on patrol,” he murmured, remaining professional.

Optimus sighed, shaking his head. “Permission denied. I know you don’t have patrol, but I do give you permission to see your female companion. Take all the time you need.”

Ultra Magnus nodded, sparing a glance at Rodimus. He knew the young mer was taking a jab, as he always did, but he didn’t want to hear such things about Charlotte, especially after he found her in tears and seeking his comfort; he was incredibly protective of her since.

With a pat on the shoulder by Optimus, Ultra Magnus took off; the meeting time with Charlotte was soon, and he didn’t like her waiting by herself for too long.

A few moments passed before Optimus turned to Rodimus, who shrank back from the other’s cool gaze.

“D-Dad, before…”

“Come along, Rodimus,” was all the older mer said before swimming out into the main grotto area.

Rodimus shrank back again before finally following the other, not before cursing under his breath and huffing out. He hadn't done anything that bad. Besides, his father couldn't have thought this was normal. Ultra Magnus never showed interest in anyone! Besides, why wouldn't the person he liked was just as boring and stiff as he was? And even if she wasn't... Rodimus had to find out what she was like. When he got the chance, he would definitely find out. 

* * *

Ultra Magnus quickly made his way to the secret spot where he always met Charlotte. He had only seen her a few days ago, yet he already missed her terribly. Seeing her was often the highlight of his week. He cared for her deeply. While he hoped she would return his affections one day, he was happy that she allowed him to remain by her side.

He took a glance behind him, to make sure Rodimus hadn’t gotten away from Optimus and wasn’t following him. While he trusted Optimus to keep his son away, Rodimus was at that rebellious stage. He also knew that the mer would no doubt tell everyone when he got the chance.

He wasn’t looking forward to that. He just knew the others would approach him on the matter, to confirm for themselves. After he told them the truth, he had a feeling he would have people follow him in order to see Charlotte herself. Something he would have to be vigilant about. He didn’t want her being harassed and bothered by members of his pod. After all, she was still hesitant about other mercreatures since that sharkticon attack. He was an exception, because he had earned her trust.

Shaking his head of such thoughts, he breached the surface once he was close enough. And there she was, sitting on the short cliff side with her feet dangling above the water. She was wearing a dress this time, which was surprising since she normally wore shorts and shirts. But she just as beautiful as always, braiding her hair and not at all paying attention to the world around her.

“Charlotte,” he called out, not wanting to scare her.

She looked startled for a moment, dropping her hair and looking up. But when she saw him, she smiled brightly, waving him over. He smiled in turn, quickly making his way over to her side.

“Hey,” she greeted, moving over to sit on the rocks closer to the water. “You’re here earlier than usual.”

“I was able to get away sooner,” he smiled back, coming to lean on the rock beside her. “How are you today?”

“I’m fine,” she nodded, trying to finish the last few stubborn strands of her braid. “I think my parents have finally given up on trying to make me quit my job. But I think they might push me to move out of the house instead now.”

His eyes widened at that. He knew that her parents were not happy about her position… a manager at a music store, she had once said. But to kick her out of her home simply because she didn’t want to quit? That seemed completely unreasonable!

She seemed to sense what he was thinking and smiled. “It’s fine, Magnus,” she assured him, giving a shrug. “It’s not like I enjoy living there… It’s only bearable when David comes home.”

“But...where will you go?” Ultra Magnus knew if she left it meant they couldn’t meet in their secluded cove any longer. It was selfish of him to be concerned about that, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t want to lose her. He wanted her to stay… but he didn’t want her unhappy.

If anything, maybe she could get somewhere along the coastline, that way he could still see her. Or maybe he could build her a home; they had some contacts on shore that could help. He had been so involved in thoughts he almost missed Charlotte speaking to him.

“My friends have been trying to convince me to move in with them forever,” she said, giving small chuckle. “And I know my friend Rochelle wants to move out of her current place… If the time comes, I can see ask if she’d like to look for a place together. I’m sure we could find something. I’ve got options… they’re just more inland than my parents’ house.”

He knew it, she would be moving inland and away from the ocean, and away from him.

Charlotte immediately noticed his changed demeanor. Now he looked more down than she had. Was it something she said? Leaning closer to the mer, she hesitated but placed a hand on his shoulder to turn his attention to her. They sat there, staring back at each other for what seemed like hours. Ultra Magnus didn’t move, nor did Charlotte, both for various reasons playing through their minds.

Then, breaking the stare, Ultra Magnus raised his hand and cupped Charlotte’s cheek. Despite the slight chill from being in the water, Charlotte blushed as the clammy hand slowly warmed against her skin. Slowly, she raised her own hand, covering his own, leading him to give a small, sad smile.

“Do what makes you happy,” he said, knowing enough of her family life to know moving would the best thing for her. In spite of his own feelings, having her alive and happy was more than he could ask for. He only hoped it wouldn’t mean losing her forever.

Oh… Now she was starting to see the issue. If she moved, they probably couldn’t meet as often. And he did just confess to her a while back. While she didn’t quite understand why a merwhale like him would fall for someone as plain and mediocre as her, she knew his feelings were genuine.

“I-It won’t be for a while,” she insisted, taking his hand from her face to hold it in her lap. “And besides, I… I just said I think they might. They might not either… A-And even if they did, I would still come see you! Just maybe not as often… B-But I’d try! I would try…”

She was already starting to blush. Primus, she probably sounded ridiculous. How he hadn’t thought she was annoying with her yammering, she would never know. But instead of looking annoyed, he smiled gently. Much to her surprise, he moved to play his head on her lap, being mindful not to get her dress too wet.

“M-Magnus-?”

“I know it is selfish of me to wish for you to remain here,” he said. “You have a tense family life. Should you wish to escape it, I understand… And I thank you for assuring me you will still come here, even if it’s selfish of me to want you to.”

“N-No, I… I want to still come here too.” She gently rested her hands on his head, feeling Ultra Magnus relax under her touch. “I like spending time with you.”

Ultra Magnus smiled, nuzzling her hands. Even if she only meant it platonically, it warmed his heart to know that she still wanted to be with him. She valued their time together as much as he did, and she didn’t want it to end either, just because she would have to move one day. A part of him still longed for her to return his feelings, but he was patient. He could wait.

For now, he was content to be just like this.


End file.
